Sweet taste of his tongue
by bobonbon
Summary: A valentine's Day theme with Zosan- For his dear lover, Zoro is willing to get into the kitchen to make his blonde something he would appreciate.


**AN:** Hello everyone~ this story was actually written awhile ago but I wasn't satisfied with publishing it until now.

It has a theme which certainly does not match this time of the year but I hope you guys still enjoy it.

In the beginning of this, I was thinking of writing an innocent one-shot but the more I wrote, the more inappropriate it became. Also, it came out much shorter than I anticipated but oh wells.

This is my first one-shot, I'm really an amateur with short stories but I tried~

* * *

The green haired man groaned when the kitchen filled with the burning smell of chocolates. He sighed then dumped another batch onto the trashcan which was already filled with his previous mistakes.

The cook always nagged towards him to never waste food but this thing he created was just not edible. It tasted like coal and felt like coal. No evidence at all that this was once a delicious chocolate bar.

Previous night, he talked to the two girls unwillingly since he needed advice on what to do for today. Nami suggested to the green haired man that he should just buy something instead of wasting time.

But Zoro couldn't and didn't want to do that. Partly because he had little money on him (still owed this witch) and because he actually wanted to make something for the cook, something that the blonde would actually appreciate.

He waved the useless suggestion away then glanced towards the raven haired woman for an idea. Robin wrote him a recipe and the required ingredients. The green haired man, for once, thanked the woman who owned assassination as a hobby.

Even if it sounded so simple coming out of Robin's lips, the actual procedures were much harder than he had expected.

The kitchen was filled with ashes but luckily his shirt was not affected thanks to his earlier decision to wear an apron. But unfortunately, a single apron couldn't cover the whole kitchen.

Zoro decided to make another batch of chocolates because he was determined to make this perfect. He poured some milk into the pot and dipped a bar of chocolate in. At first, there was no change but as the seconds stretched, Zoro could see some spots melting.

Cooking or baking whatever they call it was pretty challenging, Zoro could see why the blonde liked it so much. But for him, it was too much effort and stress and he loathed the cleaning part afterwards.

As much as he wanted to give up, he was set on seeing Sanji's face when he takes a bite out of something he had made.

The blonde would have that gleam, his mouth would slightly waver and his eyes would widen in gentle shock. It fired Zoro up at the thought of giving Sanji a reason to smile.

Currently, he was the only one on the Thousand Sunny because everyone else decided to explore this new island they landed on. Zoro wasn't particularly interested since it appeared to be a typical town, so as always he volunteered on staying back.

Primarily, the blonde decided to stay behind with the green haired man because he wanted to experiment with food or something, but thankfully, the two women insisted on him shopping with them, which he was happy to comply with.

Zoro frowned as he started stirring the chocolate, the content was still too liquidly but so far it was coming out well.

Even though Sanji told him that they were in a 'relationship,' it surely didn't feel like it. _Yeah_ they had some hot sex here and there but that was only because of their random hormones. Zoro rarely even shared an intimate kiss with the cook.

But on the other hand, towards the two women, he acted as this doofus, this lovecook, completely opposite of how he acts around Zoro.

Zoro knew though, even without the actual words being said, that they were crazy about each other.

Otherwise, they wouldn't be together since it hindered both of them from their dreams. Not that Sanji got in the way of him being the next best swordsman in the world since that man was strong enough to take care of himself.

That was one of the best traits about the blonde. He was a badass and didn't need anyone to take care of him.

Zoro stirred the chocolate a bit more and realized that it was in a perfect state. Not too smooth or too hard to stir, better quality than his last failed chocolates.

Before pouring the melted chocolate into a heart shaped tray, he dipped bunch of cookie dough's into the creamy content. Then afterwards, he placed everything inside the freezer. Zoro had no idea what he was doing but he was accurately following Robin's clear instructions.

He crashed into the closest chair because he felt completely exhausted. Zoro never realized making something in the kitchen could wear you out so much.

He decided to compliment the cook on his skills tonight before giving him the present. As they say, give out gifts and boost their ego for them to like you or something similar along those lines.

* * *

Sanji walked around as he carried the shopping bags for the ladies, which he entirely didn't mind. The ladies could use him whenever they wanted. The reason he was feeling a bit down was because he slightly missed his grumpy green haired moron back at the ship.

It was Valentine's Day after all, he planned on spending time with Zoro but he could never reject the ladies since he was weak against women.

"Sanji, are you alright?" Nami asked as she barged into his field of vision.

Sanji blinked few times, he had zoned out on the two women. How rude. "Oh my sweethearts everything is fine and since its valentine's day, would you two lovelies like some chocolates?"

Robin and Nami glanced towards another to share a thought and all of a sudden broke away to chuckle slightly for themselves "No it's alright cook-san, that won't be necessary." The raven haired woman told him with a polished laugher.

The blonde was vaguely confused but shrugged it off since women were such mysterious beings. He gave up trying to understand women _years ago_. "I guess I'll just make some chocolate desserts tonight for everyone then."

"Aren't you going to give Zoro anything?" The orange haired woman out of nowhere asked Sanji in inquisitiveness.

The question was startling. It wasn't as if Sanji didn't think about it but he felt as if it was unnecessary._ Does Zoro even like chocolate or sweet things in general?_ He questioned himself and in result, he decided, _probably not._

"That marimo probably doesn't like sweet things anyways." He told Nami. Then a blush crept up upon his cheekbones. He just admitted that he actually thought of giving the other man something for Valentine's Day.

Robin chuckled again, a refined sound that he was fond of hearing. "Cook-san, feelings are what counts at the end, is it not?"

Both women stared at him and he felt as if he should be running away. Instead, he murmured, "Maybe I should give him something he would like."

The women grinned at him again, "What are you going to get him?" They both asked with enthusiasm.

"Maybe we should walk around and see," he answered them halfheartedly. Sanji didn't want to give Zoro a gift because for one, he doubted the green haired man got him anything. He didn't want to make the other man guilty.

_He really was weak against women._

* * *

After few hours, Zoro checked on the chocolates which were not very frozen but hard enough.

He took them out since he was feeling very impatient and paranoid because he wasn't too sure when everyone would be coming back.

Zoro took the already made icing (gift from the two women) out and poured some into a plastic bag. He cut one of the four corners to make an opening and wrote _your beloved marimo_ on the heart shaped chocolate in an extremely messy handwriting.

He then decorated it with his little chocolate truffles. And as a finishing touch, Zoro placed the chocolates inside a small box and wrapped the box in a gift paper.

The green haired man wiped the sweat beads on his forehead. After many attempts and fails, he finally did it. The result was not very pretty but he put all his heart into it, something he hoped the blonde would be grateful for.

"Sanji bro! What are you doing? Why does the whole ship smell like burnt chocolate?" A voice called from outside the kitchen.

By hearing Franky's voice, Zoro's head jerked up to glance outside. He realized that the sun was already setting and the crew members were beginning to approach the ship one by one. R_ight on time, _he thought to himself, feeling very pleased and satisfied.

He took the box and walked outside the kitchen to see Franky with his mouth open. "Zoro bro?" He asked as he lifted the shades in front of his eyes with one of his thumb. "I thought it was the cook-bro because..."

"Yeah Franky, don't tell anyone." Zoro insisted then walked away, leaving the blue haired man completely stunned and confused.

He walked into the aquarium room with his box and waited. The plan was for the two women to somehow trick Sanji into coming here. Then, Zoro would greet the blonde and hand him the box of chocolates.

By the end of the day, Sanji picked out a red and white striped collared shirt with a box of chocolates for the green haired man. And on top of that, the raven haired woman insisted Sanji on buying a single rose as well.

But the strangest thing above all was that the orange haired woman paid for everything.

The navigator was someone who rarely paid for anything except towards the necessities. She was someone who loved money like no other yet she paid for Zoro's gifts with delight that it worried him somewhat.

The three of them were the last ones to get back. Everyone else was already playing around the ship, laughing among themselves. "Sanji's back, food!" Luffy shouted out in the middle of playing on the swing with Chopper and Usopp.

As soon as the blonde's feet hit the deck, he smelled it. "What the hell is this foul burning stench?"

Usually, no one else cooked other them himself since no one really knew anything about food except for maybe the long nosed man. "Who the hell was cooking?"He shouted with his usual grouchy tone.

Luffy jumped off the swing and ran towards them, "Sanji do you have meat? I want meat tonight? Meat sounds good. I like all meat." He ranted with excitement written on his face. The rubber boy hopped around with drool leaking out at the corner of his mouth, "Thinking about Sanji's food already makes me hungry."

Since his captain wasn't helping much, Sanji glanced towards the other members and asked silently. Everyone shook their heads except for Franky who seemed to be guilty about something. "Damn, it has to be that marimo then." The cook growled, he was still holding the plastic bag with his gifts for Zoro. "Where is he?" He asked to no one in particular.

"He's probably in the aquarium cook-san," Robin told him.

Nami alertly turned towards the older woman and silently hissed, "Robin!"

But the raven haired woman continued, "Just go there with the gifts," she suggested with a smile. Behind that warm smile, Sanji knew a secret was behind it because her eyes were twinkling, which meant something was definitely up.

The blonde frowned but nodded because listening to Robin never ended in harm. He walked down towards the aquarium, holding his gifts by his side.

* * *

As soon as he heard the footsteps, he became alert. Zoro straightened up and hid the box behind him so it would be more of a surprise. "Yo," he greeted when the door swung open.

What he wasn't expecting was Sanji's irritated face, "Don't you 'yo' me. Did you create that foul stench?" The blonde unexpectedly asked as he walked closer, his voice holding that usual menace but at the moment, it was somewhat nervous.

"Uh yeah but I have a good reason-" Zoro responded, his hands were still behind his back fidgeting with the box.

"Save it marimo, it's alright, I forgive you. And I got you something, since it's… You know… "The blonde started to scratch his head as he pushed the plastic bag forward for Zoro to take.

The green haired man held the box with one hand and grabbed the bag with the other. When he looked inside the bag, he spotted a shirt, some chocolates, and a bright red rose.

Zoro loved the presents partially because it was from Sanji but even without that reason, the gifts itself were incredibly nice and fancy.

But the thing was, Zoro's gift weren't that nice, nowhere near it. His fingers that held the box started to sweat because he was no longer sure of what to do subsequently.

Zoro felt a bit embarrassed about handing his gift now since they were just some handmade chocolates which probably didn't taste all that good. "Thanks," the green haired man mumbled.

As if expecting this, Sanji leaped into a defense mode, "I mean you didn't have to give me anything. The ladies insisted and I just thought you needed some other shirt other than that white shit you always wear." Sanji told Zoro and felt stupid instantly. Why couldn't he just be romantic and say 'I love you?' Why was that so hard with this green haired man?

Zoro didn't respond, he was too confused as to what to do next. His palms were sweating like mad and the box in his hand felt uncomfortable.

"So yeah…" The blonde gawkily ended. Zoro was staring at him weirdly and it was kind of freaking him out. His mind became vacant and his mouth felt empty of what he was about to say. Zoro had that effect on him, that strange effect no one else had.

Then a loud booming voice interrupted the two, "SANJI, FOOD!" Luffy's voice made both of them jump in shock and it had snapped the two out of their thoughts.

"I guess I have to go and make dinner for our captain," Sanji said to the green haired man.

But Zoro still didn't make up his mind and since this was the only chance he had, he didn't want to lose it. "Wait Sanji!" He shouted before the blonde's lean fingers touched the door knob. With the jerk of his movements, the box slipped out of his sweaty grip and landed on the floor with a thud.

The cook stared at the box in surprise, "Is that mine?"

Sanji really wasn't expecting anything from his lover since Zoro was the indifferent type after all. He didn't imagine the other man to be someone who cared about holiday events or anything.

And more shockingly, the man blushed in embarrassment as he tenderly handed the box towards the blonde. "Yeah," he mumbled.

Sanji's eyes widened and this warmth in his heart spread across his chest. This was so unexpected and indefinitely sweet.

His hands wrapped around the box, taking the gift from his lover, and then he sat down to carefully un-wrap the gift.

The box revealed a heart shaped chocolate with icing on top. Definitely done by an amateur but this was still incredibly endearing of Zoro.

This explained the burnt smell, the ladies' actions, and Franky's expression. Everything was so Zoro could surprise him. Even though Sanji was disconcerted previously, this action immediately erased any anger that remained.

"Is this supposed to say something?" The blonde asked in curiosity because it appeared to be letters but it was all messed up, possibly from the drop earlier.

Zoro's face reddened even more, the plan was going awfully downhill. "It says your beloved marimo on it shit cook!" He defensively told Sanji, not meaning the insult after it.

At the response, Sanji's face did not falter but it turned into a laugher, "You finally admit that you're a marimo!" He held his stomach to laugh and from this response, the green haired man's face lightened as well. "Now let's try this baby," The blonde finally said amidst of his laugher.

Zoro's heart jumped because he wanted a good review. _What if the cook spits it out because he doesn't like it? What if I food poison him?_

The blonde bit into the chocolate oh so slowly and when the corner of the heart broke off, he licked his lips seductively. "How is it?" Zoro asked in anticipation.

The blonde savored the taste in his tongue and when all became melted inside his mouth, he grinned, "Damn good for your first try marimo."

Technically it wasn't his first try but he wasn't about to tell Sanji that. By hearing those words directly from his lover, a huge weight lifted off of his chest, "Really?"

"Really," Sanji reassured the green haired man.

The blonde closed the distance between them after setting the chocolate aside. His blue eyes stared slightly above to meet Zoro's dark forest green eyes. Then Sanji tenderly grabbed the back of Zoro's neck and pulled him closer until their lips narrowly touched.

"Happy Valentine Sanji," Zoro breathed out. The blonde grinned a bit and licked the swordsman's lips, tasting the sweet chocolate. The flavor of his lips tasted sweeter than any dessert the blonde had ever eaten in the past. It was absolutely delectable and scrumptious.

He opened his mouth, leaned forward and led the kiss. Sanji took it slow because he liked gentle movements, savoring each moment.

And surprisingly, Zoro wasn't impatiently shoving his tongue down the blonde's throat. The cook softly explored Zoro's mouth to taste every last bits of the chocolate that remained.

As he started to go with the rhythm of the kiss, another shout was heard. "SANJI!" The two jumped yet again then jerked away from another. Both were still in a trancelike state from the few seconds of the kiss because like drugs, this was addicting for the two.

"I guess I'll be going now," Sanji told Zoro, whose eyes were still full of desire. The blonde wanted more as well but he had to do his job as the ship cook.

However, before he could touch the door knob again, Sanji heard loud footsteps rushing towards him and he only had few seconds as a warning to know what was about to come next.

The green haired man pushed the blonde against the wall and like an immediate chain reaction; Sanji wrapped his legs around Zoro's waist and arms around the swordsman's thick neck.

Their lips met again but with much more ferocity and intensity since this time it was Zoro leading. Sanji was wrapped around with the green haired man's metallic scent but his mouth was filled with the sweet taste of chocolates and something else. Presumably a sweet fruit, whatever it was, the combination felt absolutely delicious dancing around his tongue.

Sanji gripped the other man's green hair when Zoro's hardened member met his own. The blonde hissed, breaking the kiss for a moment when the other man continuously created friction by rocking his body against Sanji's.

"You need me to jerk you off dartbrow?" Zoro's rough panting voice asked. The blonde didn't mind one of his nicknames being used if it was by that voice. That sexy voice which always manages to turn him on, it worked instantaneously today as well.

Sanji groaned in pleasure with the continuous friction but he managed to answer, "Yeah."

The swordsman's hands gripped the blonde's waist to keep him standing as his lips traveled downward. Before reaching Sanji's member, he stopped at one of his hardened nipples to suck, lick, and bite.

He then fumbled with the blonde's belt. The swordsman could tell that his lover was becoming impatient by the way he was biting his lips.

Zoro pulled Sanji's pants down as well as the undergarment with it. But before doing anything, he teasingly asked the cook in a very waiter-like tone, "What would you like sir?"

Sanji grinned, he was eager to get started but the role playing was always accepted. "What's on the menu?" He asked huskily.

The green haired man grinned back, Sanji was really sexy. The way he appeared flushed with his hair tussled, two nipples of his appearing abused. Also that voice of his, it was all too tempting. Because of this lovecook, Zoro's own member was becoming exceedingly uncomfortable in his pants. "My hands, my mouth, or if you want, both" He replied as he grazed his thumb over the blonde's length.

Sanji bit his lips again, "I'm feeling rather hungry on this special occasion. I'll take both."

"With pleasure," Zoro told him with a rough voice but before Sanji could respond, Zoro's wet tongue met the head of the blonde's member.

By this abrupt contact, Sanji moaned quite loudly.

The swordsman's tongue lapped at any pre-cum as his hands pulled at the base of the blonde's length, Sanji tasted the same as always, a bit salty which Zoro absolutely loved covered with that tobacco musk masking the cook.

The blonde on the other hand was gripping the green hair to support himself. "Shit marimo, you're killing me," Sanji gasped out.

Yet again, that voice of his, it really turned him on greatly. And without any prior notice, he took the blonde's length all the way with his mouth and deep throated him, causing Sanji to hiss and moan at the same time, "Shit."

In back of the green haired man's throat, a vibration played out, probably from him chuckling and it sent out delicious shivers up Sanji's spine, causing his legs to give out a bit. Zoro pulled his head back to take the blonde's length all the way once more. The green haired man repeated the process until he felt a sudden pulse.

Sanji knew he was reaching climax because his vision was starting to fade and with the way Zoro was sucking him, it wasn't too far.

The green haired man knew his lover was about to come and when the white liquid spurted out of the blonde's length, Zoro made sure to gulp it all down, because for him, nothing was more delicious than his lover.

After the whole delicious process, Sanji collapsed onto Zoro's lap, his head resting upon the swordsman's shoulder as he gasped for breath.

The blonde felt the green haired man's hard member against his thighs, so in all fairness, he said, "My turn."

"SANJI! WHERE ARE YOU?" Luffy's voice rang through the whole ship, startling them once again.

The green haired man sighed, "Go do your duty as the cook, I'll be up there in few minutes." He sternly told Sanji.

"I'll make it up to you tonight," The blonde told him, feeling a bit guilty but Zoro was right, he had to do his duty as the ship's cook.

As much as the green haired man wanted to pull his lover back to finish the job, he knew Sanji had to go and without a further comment, the cook headed upstairs.

Zoro felt a bit empty, he was so used to the warmth of the cook surrounding him. But now that it was gone, his heart felt vacant.

He gritted his teeth because he hated himself for feeling so weak. This was pathetic. And since Zoro's length was no longer hard because of the absence of the blonde, he decided to head upstairs to greet the other ship members.

He picked up the gift that the cook gave him and started climbing up the stairs, but abruptly halted when he heard a screech followed by a very angry and a thunderous yell, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY KITCHEN, YOU SHITTY MARIMO?"

"Ah shit," Zoro let out because he had completely forgotten about the cleaning up part.

Not only was he not going to get his favor back but now he would have to watch his back so he wouldn't be killed. But for some odd reason, he couldn't let go of the smirk that was stretching across his face.

This valentine was a success after all.


End file.
